1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a lamp capable of adjusting color temperature along with an environment light and the brightness vision of human eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are used in electronic components in the past are now widely used in lighting products. Since the LEDs have excellent electrical property and structural characteristics, the demand on the LEDs is gradually increased. Compared with fluorescence lamps and incandescent lamps, great attention has been paid to white LEDs. However, in accordance with different demands of users, lamps capable of meeting the demand for generating lights with difference color temperatures are created. However the color temperature of conventional LEDs is determined when the LEDs leave the factory and the color temperature cannot be changed ever since, and users can only change the LEDs with different color temperatures to obtain lights with different color temperatures when needed, which is inconvenient for the users.